


It Was Always You

by c0ffeebeans



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 3x07 continunation, F/M, Oneshot, Some mature content, we didn't get enough after jackie left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ffeebeans/pseuds/c0ffeebeans
Summary: This is just a little one-shot I wrote in hopes of trying to get some muse back to continue writing Forbidden. I absolutely love and adore the pairing of Jackie and Danny from Blue Bloods, so this one-shot is a continuation of 3x07. The third season, episode seven, where Jackie tells Danny that she is leaving for an early retirement. There's so much more that could have happened between the two and I'm so upset that she hasn't been back to the show, because she was Danny's best partner. Anyway, let me know if you like this! I could make this into a series of one-shots for Jackie and Danny, since I'm toying around with making one on an idea of her coming back after all of these years.Like always, I do not own anyone involved in Blue Bloods or the cast or anything CBS related nor do I gain profit from my writing. I only write because I like to! This is purely fanfiction. Enjoy!





	It Was Always You

SOME MATURE CONTENT AHEAD.

\------

He grabbed her arm so she was forced to put her things down, and Jackie Curatola could have sworn that her heart just might have stopped in that moment. They locked eyes, and for a second, Jackie wanted to tell him that she would stay. That she would stay and battle through this, continue to be his partner...because truth be told, she couldn't bare to lose him just as much as he couldn't bare to lose her.

She couldn't stay. They both knew that, as much as it killed them. As much as it killed both Jackie and Danny, the everlasting hug between the both of them was enough for them to know that she was leaving, that she needed this break in order to care for herself. For as long as Danny knew Jackie, she had always been a bad-ass woman who could hold her own, and who wasn't afraid to open her mouth and voice her opinion. For her to take this initiative and go now before she knew it would get worse, he had to admire it...but it didn't mean that he didn't like it.

The night of the prostitution sting was the night that things had ultimately changed between the two. Jackie was seconds away from dying in Danny's arms, and as the male looked down at her, he realized he didn't want to lose her. That he loved her, for the lack of a better explanation. So that night? That night, at the hospital, they kissed. They kissed, and she pushed him to go home to Linda and the boys shortly afterwards. He wasn't one to mince words, he wanted to talk about it but she didn't. And so, he went home to his wife and his boys...and he and Jackie never spoke of that kiss.

"Don't go..." Danny whispered in Jackie's hair as they shared that last few seconds of their hug, and he could feel her frowning face as she rested her head against his shoulder.

She sighs, "Danny..."

I need to go find mine ran through Danny's head, and with a bit of a struggle because he didn't want to, he let her go.

Except, he didn't let her go for long...because where they ended up after that, after Jackie picked up her box and walked out of the 5-4 precinct, was somewhere that neither of them were expecting.

Danny's lips pressed searingly against Jackie's as her apartment door swung open and he nudges her forward inside. Behind them, the door shuts and Danny uses his leverage to back Jackie up against the wall. Fuck, man. He had no idea what had gotten into them, but after she left the precinct, he had followed her out. They went to the bar, had a drink with one another, and somehow, ended up here.

A noise falls from Jackie's lips and it spurs Danny on further, his hands moving down to her hips to anchor her and pick her up into his arms. She welcomes it, doesn't bother to pull away and ask him what he's doing. As a matter of fact, she only breaks from their kiss to gain air into her lungs from the kiss and traction in his arms instead. Not even a minute or so later, Danny's lips are pressed back against Jackie's and he lifts her away from the wall, down the hall to her residing bedroom.

The door shuts behind them, and the shreds of their clothing on the floor disappears with their thoughts of what this was, how it could potentially change them. Don't get him wrong...Danny Reagan loved his wife. She was his everything, the mother of his children, his world...but his pull towards Jackie was something that he couldn't figure out on his own.

Back and forth, their clothes came off. Nothing could be heard from either one of them except for the heavy breathing and small noises that fell from their lips. That was, until, they had finally fallen into the rhythm of the bed. Time was lost between the partners as they continuously rolled around in the sheets, only muttering small words to one another until it finally came crashing down to a stop. 

Breathing hard, Jackie lifts her legs slightly and climbs off of her position of where she was still for the last couple of moments on top of Danny. This was a position she never thought she'd find herself in, and they had been in each other's lives for so long, knew each other so well, that they didn't even need words.

"Reagan..." She mutters.

"Yeah..." Danny whispers back, his own chest still slightly heaving as he laid beside the brunette, only tilting his head slightly to find her face.

"You should go. It's late, and you..."

"You throwin' me out right after that? Really, Jack?"

Her breath hitches in her throat, and she's trying to hide a smile but she nods her head. "Danny, you...you need to be with the boys, with Linda. I need to..."

Her voice quiets as Danny shifts uncomfortably and he runs a hand over his head. He didn't want her to say anything else, not right now.

Jackie stares at him, and now, a frown is settling on her face. "Look...you've been way too good to me, Danny. This whole thing will be good for me. I told you, I've seen way too much here."

"I know, Jack. I'm not sayin' you haven't, but that's what partner's are supposed to do. You're my partner. I want to look out for you."

He shifts a little more and finally turns on his side to look at her. Their eyes are meeting and their sharing that same glance at one another like they had done, a little earlier tonight.

"You've been...one of the best partners. If not the best partner I've had," Jackie whispered.

Danny smiles, but it's a sad one. There's sadness hinted in it and he can tell that Jackie can pick up on it.

"I'm not gonna forget everything you've done for me. I don't think I can," She says, shaking her head. "Hell, I...I almost died and you were there. You go above and beyond for the people you love and I know you love me. I know you love me." Her voice slightly cracks and stops again and he's still looking at her, but this time he's looking because she's right.

He reaches a hand forward and gently rubs his fingers across the side of her face. "You usin' your detective work to figure out that, or do you think you've got me all figured out?" He teases.

She gently nudges him, poking at his side. "I'm not kidding,"

"I know," He chuckles. The silence in the room fills up again and Danny sighs. His hand hasn't left the side of her face and he leans forward. His lips press to hers again, but it's gentler, not with as much passion and heat from beforehand. When they break a few seconds later, his eyes are soft and searching hers.

"I do love you, Jack. I still will, when you're...figuring all of this out, when you're...taking your much needed leave. I won't stop."

His words cause her own words to stutter before they can even come out. All she can do is give him that glance, the one that lets them both know that the other is there for them, for whatever they need. She didn't need to say it back to him, the way that he said it was enough. He hoped that she had at least known that.

"Will you...do something for me, though?" Danny's voice pierces the quiet after a few moments.

"...Yeah," She whispers back.

"Come back. Let me know how you're doing..."

Jackie's eyes find Danny's and she nods, because it was something that she knew she could give him. "I will,"

Danny finally nods and becomes content with just those two small words...and after that night, they let each other go.

Years later, after the times Danny would hope it was Jackie when his phone rang, when someone told him that he had a visitor, and he had hoped that it was her who had been awaiting him.

It never was...and she never came back.


End file.
